Waking Up
by Lothlann
Summary: Vivec just wanted a break. Caught on a journey in an inn because of bad weather he found more than he bargained for...


Hi there :D

This is my first english fanfiction that I ever published, please bear with me :)

English is not my mother tongue so I'd appreciate every suggestion to make it better ^^

* * *

**Waking Up**

Vivec woke with a slight headache that he quickly massaged away without opening his eyes to the sunlight that would surely shine bright into them or so he thought at least. Yet as he tried to turn and snuggle deeper into the covers, the god king had to open is eyes because of the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body beside him and in his arms. Did he take a lover last night? Confused, he tried to remember – even ignoring that the sun was still down and no offending light blended him - and soon he had pieced the story roughly back together. On one of his journeys out of Morrowind he had stopped by a crowded inn just beside the road. Apparently it had been a trade route what would explain why so many people sought shelter in the inn for the night. Somewhere between the seat and a cup of mead and along the way upstairs to his room his memory proofed to be… insufficient. Only parts appeared in front of his inner eye and Vivec could not help but to laugh inwardly as he thought that he, Vivec, warrior-poet, member of the First Council, god king and one-third of the Tribunal of Morrowind, could not really remember his last night's tryst which had to have been one of the most satisfying lays he ever had judging by the low thrumming of sated pleasure still very apparent in his body. Yet as he thought about it, he wanted to know who exactly was responsible for that most pleasing feeling and he looked at the still soundly asleep figure in his arms.

Vivec froze and then shuddered as he desperately thought that he needed his brain working. Just how exactly had he come to such a creature? The warrior-poet had to admit he never saw someone as attractive as the delicate mer he was currently holding in his arms. Did he just think attractive? Oh, that would have been an understatement, the pale elf was gorgeous. When Vivec started to wonder about the exact race, he only did it in order to distract himself from the almost immediate rush of blood into his member that lay actually not only between his legs but also because of that against one creamy thigh that was not his own. He forced his erection back down and took a moment to study the man. Long silver hair reached down to mid-thigh and those strong but lean limbs were wrapped around Vived and pulled him close. Vivec smirked, even despite being a warrior he always had had a way with words and that he could simply talk someone into sleeping with him was a skill he was most grateful for at times. Ah, yes… some more of his memory returned to him.

The inn had been positively stuffed with people of many different races and Vivec remembered asking for a room for the night in vain as he did not want to travel in the heavy storm outside. There was no single room, not even some sort of broom closet for him, for him – a living god! Yet he had not really a right to be insulted because the innkeeper was a Breton who supposedly would not know him anyway and on top of that Vivec travelled disguisedly. For the keeper, he was nothing more than another soaking wet elf with brown hair and blue eyes whose clothes could not even be identified in the piteous state they were in and the fine fabric was covered not only in rain but also in mud which dulled and covered up the delicate embroidery. Silently cursing under his breath, Vivec had ordered a cup of mead that actually tasted like swine piss – what would he have done for a bottle of fine and heady sujamma! – and had waited grumpily at his table until that dreamlike creature he now hat in his arms had stepped down the stairs leading into the pub area. For a moment, the elf had just been standing there before he, too, ordered something to drink and then had made his way towards the only half-way vacant table in the large room that happened to be Vivec's. "Hey there! May I join you?" he had asked with a voice just as beautiful as he himself was and Vivec had found that he had been even willing to comply if the stranger would have asked him to slit his throat.

"Of course. Suit yourself," he remembered his answer and then the way he had chewed on his own lip as he had tried not to stare at him.

"Thank you, sera," the stranger had chirped and then he had taken a seat in time as Vivec's head had snapped up.

"How did you know that I am from Morrowind?"

The man had chuckled, "Do you really have to ask? Even if you look more of an Altmer, your accent gives you away."

That had sounded reasonable. "So… I look like an Altmer to you?" Chimer had not really been Altmer but they had looked quite similar before Azura's curse turned them. "Tell me, where are you from?" the god had turned the tables and had delighted in the slight smile that had graced the stranger's face with its presence.

"I am from… Oh, does not matter. I am Nerian, nice to meet you," the elf had changed the subject. "Who are you?" he had asked instead as he had taken a nip from his cup.

Vivec had frowned, unsure about how much he could reveal but then again the mer was not very likely to even know him. "Call me Vivec," he had said eventually and had earned soft laughter from the man by his side.

"Really? Your parents had had to be really in that Morrowind and Dunmer stuff then. Do you know if they were that religious or just really, really drunk when they named you?" he had asked chuckling good-naturedly.

For a moment Vivec had admittedly not even known what he had been talking about but then he had joined the laughter. Indeed it seemed ironic. There he was, in his mortal form as a Chimer and therefore as far away from a Dunmer as he could be and gave the other mer a name that could not possibly be more Dunmeri. "Maybe both," he had muttered as he had tried to catch his breath. "Ah, but I miss Morrowind," he had admitted. "First of everything the alcohol, what you get here is… No self-respecting Dunmer would drink that, no chance," he had sighed and had peered into his cup bringing forth another fit of laughter from Nerian.

"You are absolutely right, unfortunately," Nerian had chuckled but then he had whispered, "Yet I will down it if it just makes me drunk enough to forget." At those words, the small elf had looked somewhat sad and regretful yet that moment had passed quickly and that cheerful expression had returned that Vivec had come to like. "Anyway, this piss is not even good enough for that," he had grinned and had taken a great gulp of his whatever-that-should-have-been. Vivec had watched as the taught skin of his pale throat had stretched and readjusted and had thought it oddly appealing just as everything else about Nerian, even his hidden regrets and wound that were there no matter how much the mer tried to disguise them.

"You are beautiful," Vivec had said after spending some time to talk to him, it simply had slipped past his lips although he never had wanted to say it aloud. After that, his memory failed him again.

The warrior-poet lay there with his companion in his embrace and finally stopped trying to regain his memory. More importantly was the question how he should go on now. He could, and probably should, leave as soon as he could, however, his body made no attempt to even consider leaving the warm and actually pretty comfortable bed. So it was staying then and considering his company, Vivec could not wish for anything more. "You are so beautiful," he whispered barely audible and then even bent down to place a chaste kiss upon that silver crown of hair. What would Nerian, who was obviously well versed in Dunmeri culture, say if he would realise that he really was in bed with the living god? Vivec chuckled and then gace in to the temptation to explore the mer's body again. To be honest, he did not know for sure if they had actually had sex the night before or if they just used their hands being either too tired or too drunk – which was the less likely variant anyway – but something had happened that had included him coming so intensely that he could still feel a slight ache in his muscles, however, not in those of his arse so either he had done the penetration or no one. Carefully so not to wake Nerian up, he let one of his hands slide further down, towards the mer's buttocks which seemed to fit perfectly into his hands. The tribune gently pushed between the deliciously rounded globes and probed the tiny, puckered entrance to Nerian's body that felt as untouched as a virgin's to Vivec's slight disappointment but then he thought that it would have been a pity to have taken him as he could now not even remember it for he was sure breaching Nerian was worth the while and something he would savour. Furthermore he would treasure the young one's virginity if that striking beauty was willing to give it to him. If it was there at all as Nerian could have done it before but only once or twice a long time ago and was simply very inexperienced. "I wonder if you would tell me, my sweet one," Vivec mumbled while his other hand caressed every edge and curve of the mer's torso and his flanks. Still deeply asleep, Nerian then began rubbing himself slightly against the warrior-poet and Vivec was at the first moment a bit taken aback but after a glance into Nerian's peaceful face he decided that it would not hurt to refresh his lost memory so he continued his exploration that soon showed him not quite faded scars of all kind all over his body including one big that reached from Nerian's left shoulder up to his neck and almost to his delicately pointed ear. He also found golden earrings in both ears that were covered in runes of which he did not know the meaning and a small tattoo just above his hipbone that consisted of entwined fine letters and tribals. Briefly he wondered about just how this beautiful treasure had managed to get so sculpted by life in his young years. It was a riddle yet one he wanted to take the time solving it later, much later, for Nerian's movements surely had an effect and Vivec felt himself growing hard again. As their erections accidentally brushed against the other's, Nerian moaned and it rung so sweetly in Vivec's ears that the god deliberately returned the movements and now rubbed himself against his companion as well. It was intoxicating, pure magic. They fell into a pattern with Nerian unconsciously matching his slow pace and soon Vivec had him constantly moaning and gasping while he listened to the eldest song of nature itself. Due to the motion of Nerian's hips, however, was Vivec's finger sometimes pressed almost into that tight hole which fuelled his desire to have him to no end. "Nerian, please…" he groaned and suddenly the younger mer's eyes were open and he smiled.

"Vivec…" he breathed but did not stop grinding against him.

"Just tell me to stop and I will," the Chimer promised although he himself was not sure if he could if Nerian really took him up on that offer.

But fortunately the mer in question shook his head and whispered almost desperately with a fierce blush on his cheeks, "Do not, please, do not stop…"

Vivec repressed a chuckle before he asked, "How far did we go last night?"

"I do not know but I cannot remember you inside me and I think that is something I would appreciate very much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And Vivec bent down and kissed his determined new lover, slowly and affectionately at first but then he kiss grew quickly more and more heated and needier. When finally Nerian's lips parted, Vivec lost no time and plunged his tongue into that new terrain. Oh, he had not even been aware of how much he wanted this. Nerian tasted sweet as if he just had eaten strawberries and Vivec lost himself in the sensual exploration as the mer beneath him grew bolder and met his tongue with his own inviting it to play. "Mmh… gods, I want you, Vivec," he moaned breathlessly when they had to part.

"And you shall have me," Vivec answered. However, just in his own time and not anytime soon for there was so much yet to discover, to touch and to taste, he wanted to enjoy it and he wanted to drive Nerian insane with need until he would finally sheath himself in that tight little canal. They kissed again before Vivec shifted to trail little pecks all over his face, his neck, which seemed to be, as Vivec soon found out, very sensitive especially along the scar just like his ears were, then his collarbones towards the already hardened nubs of his nipples. He teased them with his fingers first revelling in the feeling of hard steel beneath satin before he sucked one into his mouth and Nerian bucked beneath him as his breath hitched. With his one hand Vivec played with the second nipple but he definitely needed his other hand to hold the mer down who also turned out to be quite a vocal lover although he mostly succeeded in repressing his screams and groans. Vivec, who had always loved the passionate mates that were so loud half of the environment knew what they were doing, decided to make Nerian scream his name out loud. He would have none of such reserve. "Let it out, young one," he whispered into Nerian's ear and let his breath ghost over the sensitive tips.

"No, the inn… all those people, they will hear…" Nerian forced out with even his ear tips flaming red and Vivec could not help but to chuckle because of that unbelievable cuteness.

"Well, they will," Vivec admitted playfully. "But I saw the glances they cast you, believe me, they just wanted you as much as I do. No one is likely to complain, my love." The mer eyes him suspiciously yet then he nodded. "It is alright, really."

"If you say so."

"I am sure." And he doubtlessly was. Kissing him again, Vivec's hands wandered even further down and started to palm Nerian's arousal until the elf gave a little cry and his hands came to rest in Vivec's hair, which was adorned with colourful pearls. However, Vivec did not stop there instead he trailed his fingers yet lower and as he spread Nerian's thighs, the mer had to let go of him. Soon the god found himself at the same height with Nerian's tiny hole and he asked, "Have you done this before?"

"N-no," came the shy answer accompanied by another fierce blush.

"Then it is about time." That meant that he had to be very, very careful so he would not hurt Nerian or even himself and furthermore he thought he liked that mer and he wanted to make his first time special, not like his own. Oh, well, it had been something special, too, he thought grimly. "Everything is alright, little one, just relax," he advised and he could see that Nerian tried but it still was not nearly enough. Yet instead of further encouraging him and thusly telling him that his efforts were insufficient, Vivec began to circle the puckered opening with a fingertip and sent a shiver through his lover's body. Despite his brave words, Nerian was inexperienced and somewhat terrified of himself for allowing someone to do something like this to him. Vivec alternated between watching what he was doing with his hand and checking Nerian's positively flushed face for any signs of discomfort and found himself lost on the gaze of those deep amber eyes. No, just driving into him would not do, he wanted him to enjoy it. So the warrior-poet leaned forwards and licked along the cleft before he followed the path his fingers had taken a few moments ago and drew the circles closer to the opening until he lightly pressed against it. By then, he had to grip Nerian's hips with both hands firmly to prevent him from squirming too much as the mer was obviously very embarrassed by Vivec's actions and indecisive about getting away as his modesty commanded or relaxing into the warm and wet caress.

"Oh Divines, nooo, please…" he begged but did not even know himself what exactly he was begging for. His head had fallen back into the pillows, one arm over his eyes, the other gripping the sheets hard enough to almost rip them. He whimpered desperately but did not have the will to rush it although Vivec's already leaking cock, which bobbed heavily between his legs, would have been very happy to comply with such a wish, instead Nerian's hips now met every light push of his tongue with a push of their own seemingly entirely on their own accord if Nerian's surprised look was anything to go by. Moaning, he let his head fall back again, effectively blocking what was done to him from his view but Vivec could see his member straining.

"You could come just like this, could you not?" he asked and then did two things simultaneously. He had thought about denying him orgasm as long as possible for an even better one later but first Nerian looked so beautiful in this state, so lost to pleasure, and second it would relax him further if he could release now. So Vivec finally inserted one fingertip and twisted it a bit around while at the same time he took Nerian's cock into his mouth and gave it a tentative lick. It was enough to make the young mer scream his name and Vivec felt hot cream spurt into his mouth, while Nerian's inner muscles cramped around his finger. The view alone together with those feelings had Vivec almost spill himself onto the sheets and it took every ounce of his considerate willpower not to.

"Gods… Vivec…" Nerian went limp and now tried to catch his breath, heavily panting.

"Yes, my sweet?" he asked innocently before he gave Nerian's opening another lick and then he laid himself next to his lover who looked at him inquiringly as if to ask if he had done anything to offend him.

"Too quick, was it not?" he finally murmured but Vivec shook his head.

"Not at all. Do not worry, there is no shame in losing yourself to pleasure in the arms of someone you trust," the god reassured him, then kissed him and let him taste his own release. Nerian's eyes widened in surprise yet then he swallowed obediently before he licked his lips.

"Let me return that favour then," he said and pleaded nearly, however, Vivec shook his head keeping his smile.

"You do not need to concern yourself with me, trust me; I am enjoying our encounter almost too much. Your task is to let me please you and to tell me if you dislike something that I do, okay?" Not quite happy about that but still wanting to continue, Nerian nodded. "That is a good boy. Just trust me and let yourself fall, I will catch you." Vivec had not really expected to have to further encourage him after all he had already done but he wanted to do this properly even if that attempt ended with a bit more talk than he would have liked. "So… what do you want? More fingers or my cock?" he asked slyly and enjoyed Nerian's blush.

"Can I not have both? I-I mean, start with fingers and see how it goes?" Nerian suggested bright red.

Vivec laughed and kissed him with a smile. "That is the way it should go, yes," he confirmed. "Lay back and enjoy," he added before he renewed his ministrations to Nerian's hard pink nipples as he kissed his path down and nudged the mer's legs wider open again. "You can touch yourself if you want to but stay away from here," he warned with a pointed look to Nerian's groin and as soon as his mouth left his chest, Nerian's slender fingers were there to continue the stimulation. Smiling to himself, Vivec moved towards the sweet hole that he wanted to claim so badly that just the thought made his member twitch alarmingly. He licked his fingers and the opening, then he pushed his forefinger in, slowly at first until he could not go deeper and Nerian trembled. As he pulled out, however, the elf thrashed and cried out for him not to so Vivec pushed back in, opening him up carefully and even inserted his tongue alongside his finger to ease the way before he took another digit which earned him not just a cry but a real howl. Vivec could not hold back a grin upon hearing such a feral sound from someone he learned to know as intelligent, eloquent and yet a bit shy about carnal pleasures. Oh, he would never complain about that as it made Nerian's surrender even more valuable and sweeter.

"Please, please, please…" Nerian repeated yet Vivec paid only marginally attention to his somewhat slurred words. Words could lie, a body not.

"Calm down a bit, I will take you. But only when I deem you ready, alright?"

Whimpering, Nerian nodded. What else could he do in his situation? Vivec again took his time as he worked him to accept the second finger. For both it felt like it needed an eternity to finally be taken in without resistance and even Vivec growled now impatiently but stayed true to his word. After trying for a while to get a third digit in as well, Vivec sighed and changed his strategy. It did not occur to him immediately after he had woken up, but now he thought of it as it would doubtlessly aid the act more than spit. Nerian had closed his eyes and parted his lips while the god reached over to a bedside table and somehow managed to find a small vial of massage oil in it. "What…?"

His companion frowned at the sight but Vivec explained quickly, "Hush, it will help you. See," he held the vial in a way so Nerian could see it properly. "It is just oil, used for massages and for nothing else. Believe me; everything will be better and more comfortable with a little help from this."

Nerian proved to be not so easily convinced but he waved his hand and indicated that Vivec should just go on. Judging by his member, that was already half-hard again due to the stimulation of his prostate, he was as likely to become impatient with himself as Vivec was. The mer exhaled as Vivec slipped two oil-coated fingers into him. The god could see wonder on his fair features about how easily it now went and he twisted his wrist a bit making him gasp. "Oh, Vivec… please, more…" The oil really helped; soon Vivec had the third finger in and fell into a slow rhythm, always in and out and in and out, until Nerian was almost reduced to a writhing and screaming mass unable to catch a coherent thought. Vivec bit his lip to distract himself from the more than arousing display in front of him. How the light of the few sparse candles, that still burned, gleamed upon Nerian's smooth and with a thin layer of sweat covered skin, how his eyes were alight with lust and a hunger for him that almost made him come right then and there. Vivec decided that it was enough. The preparation had already taken far too long and if the still very obvious tightness around his fingers and the familiar pressure in his groins were anything to go by he had no illusions to last very long once he would be inside his lover.

When Nerian moaned his name as one of his priests would in deepest prayer, he pulled his fingers out, which earned him some protest and curses, before he slid his engorged sex in. "Neriaaan… oh, oh, Divines… you are so fucking tight!" Nerian grimaced for a moment for the pain of being finally breached for the very first time but as Vivec hit his prostate with the large tip of his thick length, he cried out and wrapped his legs around the god's waist to take him even deeper. There were no whispered declarations of love, no promises of everlasting dedication. Both of them were far too breathless for words and neither of them wanted to lie. Vivec treasured the gift that was bestowed upon him by this beautiful and clever creature but he did not think that it would mean something because seriously – who gave his virginity to a lover from an inn of he actually cared about it and its worth? Shaking his head and forcing such unpleasant thoughts away, he started to plunge in and almost all the way out just to slide home again. "Are you okay…?" he asked panting and barely audible through clenched teeth.

Nerian nodded, his light grey eyes glittered with desire. "Yes… Divines, YES…!" he answered in a desperate scream that clearly showed that he was more than alright – not just to Vivec, who was immensely pleased, but perhaps to a great part of the others who sought refuge from the storm, too. "Do not stop…"

Vivec's lips curled into a smile but he did not pull away although the thought occurred to him to tease Nerian just a bit more. Yet by doing so, he also would deny himself what he so much wanted and needed… release. When he felt his orgasm building, he angled his thrust just a little different and brought Nerian by the almost constant contact to his prostate over the edge. "Aaah…!" Only a few thrust later into that now quivering and clenching passage and with the most erotic sight, that ever presented itself to him, he came as well and painted Nerian's inner walls with his seed.

They finally collapsed into a tangled heap of pillows, sheets and limbs, Nerian comfortable tucked into Vivec's arms again after they had cleaned and rearranged themselves. "It was not that bad, I take it?" Nerian murmured teasingly, however, with a voice already a bit hoarse and dark with sleep, and made Vivec laugh.

"Not at all, you are a natural," he chuckled and kissed the silver-crested head. "Thank you for trusting me and gifting me with such a night."

Nerian did not reply for sleep had eventually claimed him, yet the sweet and contented smile upon his rosy lips that were slightly swollen from the kisses shared during their joining, told Vivec that he had done well. His goal, to make this a night the young mer would remember with fondness and maybe even a bit longing, was achieved and the god decided to go to sleep as well, perfectly satisfied with himself and the world.

* * *

When Vivec woke the next morning, it was because of the lack of the warmth against his body and the bright sunrays in his face and to the rustling of clothed being pulled over hair and skin. "Mmh… whata' ya doin'? he asked sleepily although he could think of it.

"I am sorry, Vivec, I did not mean to wake you," Nerian apologized as Vivec sat up a bit just in time to catch a glimpse of Nerian's lower back before it disappeared beneath a simple woollen tunic and soon beneath a tight-fitting light leather armour as well. "Just go back to sleep, I paid the room for two days yesterday noon so you will not be disturbed." The mer walked to him and sat down on the edge of the bed to kiss him lightly after he had also put on his dark cloak. "Thank you… for everything," he said seriously and stroked Vivec's cheek. "Hopefully we will meet again someday. Maybe even in Morrowind." But Vivec could only nod as his attention was focussed on something he had seen on Nerian's hip.

With a last smile, said mer stood, grasped his bag and walked out of the door. "Nerian! Wait!" Yet when Vivec had eventually found his voice again, Nerian had already left. Shit. It seemed as it he had to postpone his journey. Could it really be? So many had already claimed to be the reincarnation and all of them were it not in the end. But he… Vivec summoned his late lord's face in his mind and searched for similarities between the Chimer and Nerian – and found them to his horror. Nerian had silver hair and light grey eyes just like _him _and he had the _mark._ Not upon his cheek but just above his buttocks but still… it was a moon and a star. "No, that cannot be. Think," he told himself. Even if – and only if – he found the ashlanders and they accepted him as someone worth the trouble, there would still be the checking of the prophecies where until now every one of the pretenders failed. Right, there was nothing to worry about. Nerian could never be Nerevar reborn, the _Nerevarine_.

Nevertheless, his direction had been decided. He would return to Vvardenfell and keep an eye upon his elusive companion as often as possible. So, to Morrowind it was and hopefully not towards another war.

THE END


End file.
